Off the Clock
by Sera Ash
Summary: When his lieutenant spends an evening with Agent Jonas Balkar, Sergeant Aric Jorgan must confront his feelings for his CO. F!Trooper/Jonas Balkar and F!Trooper/Aric Jorgan. Kink meme de-anon.


Kassynn had just stepped out of the 'fresher when her holo beeped. She swore and pulled on a robe before hurrying to answer it.

"Lieutenant!" Agent Jonas Balkar's grin was infectious, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Have I called at a bad time?" he asked, gesturing to her hair, which was still dripping wetly onto her shoulders.

She laughed, pushing a hand through her short dark hair, smoothing it back off the horns on her forehead. "No, it's fine. Is something wrong?"

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "No, everything's quiet. For once. And on your end?"

"Quiet here too. It's nice to have a bit of downtime."

"That's what I was hoping to hear."

Kassynn raised an eyebrow curiously. "Something on your mind, Agent Balkar?"

"Actually, yes, Lieutenant. I have dinner reservations tonight, and was hoping you could join me."

Kassynn blinked in surprise. She had noticed the agent flirting with her - she'd have been blind not to - but men like Jonas flirted as easily as breathing. She hadn't thought he meant anything by it. But then again, the Human was attractive, with dark hair and rugged good looks. And she couldn't remember the last time she had been on a date. "I would love to," she told him. "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll come and pick you up," he replied. "Half an hour?"

"That would be perfect."

* * *

Sergeant Aric Jorgan had never seen his CO in anything other than her uniform or her armour, so seeing her come out of her quarters in a snug red shirt with a daring neckline and a grey and black patterned skirt that swirled around her knees came as something of a shock.

The deep red shirt looked good against her dark skin, and she had coiled gold chains around the two finger-length horns at her temples. The jewellery matched the colour of her eyes. She was even wearing makeup, subtle but effective.

He looked down. Her bare arms and legs were tattooed with dark patterns, just like her face. She was wearing a pair of heels - actual high heels, something he'd never thought to see on his practical lieutenant - but at least they were solid-looking and they were strapped snugly around her ankles. She'd be able to run in them, if she needed to.

His lieutenant cleared her throat pointedly and he realized he was still staring at her legs. He jerked his eyes up hastily to meet her amused smile. "Something you want to say, Sergeant?"

He snapped to attention, keeping his gaze resolutely above the plunging neckline of her shirt. "No, sir."

He thought he saw a brief flash of disappointment cross her face, but he must have imagined it. "I'm heading out," she said briskly. "You're in charge until I get back, Sergeant."

"And when will that be, sir?"

"Late," she said, then chuckled quietly. "Or maybe tomorrow. Jonas has invited me to dinner, and he doesn't seem like the type for an early evening."

Jorgan felt his jaw clench. He should have guessed it was Agent Balkar. He'd seen the way the man had looked at his lieutenant.

"Jorgan?" Kassynn's voice was soft. "I don't have to go, if something's wrong."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her to stay, but he didn't have a reason. Not one he was willing to admit to, anyways. "Have fun, Lieutenant."

She looked at him curiously but he studiously avoided her eyes, and she turned away. He could hear the click of her heels on the ramp as she left the ship.

* * *

Jonas was waiting for her outside the spaceport, leaning against a sleek black airspeeder. He was wearing a pair of navy pants that accentuated his toned thighs and a white shirt with one more button undone than was strictly necessary. His dark hair was artfully styled into the perfect amount of messiness and he flashed a broad grin at Kassynn when he spotted her.

"I feel underdressed," he said, straightening up and holding out his hand for hers. His palm was warm, his fingertips callused. His lips lingered when he kissed the back of her hand.

"I think you look good," Kassynn told him, letting him tug her towards the speeder.

"I think you look ravishing," he replied with a smouldering look, hand sliding up her arm to her elbow, fingers blazing a hot trail along her skin. She smiled sidelong at him, bottom lip caught in her teeth, and his eyes darkened. She had suspected it as soon as he had called her, but there wasn't much question now of how this night would end. She very nearly told him to just skip dinner.

Jonas drew away to open the door of the speeder for her, giving her a moment to compose herself before he helped her in. She smoothed her skirt carefully when she sat down, watching his eyes follow the path of her fingers across her thighs. It felt good to have someone so focused on her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten laid.

She crossed one long leg over the other when Jonas climbed into the driver's side and started the speeder up. His eyes went to the smooth skin of her thigh and she chuckled. "Eyes on the sky, flyboy," she told him and he grinned over at her.

"Sorry," he said, wrapping his hands around the control yoke and sliding the speeder smoothly into the flow of traffic. "The sight of you in a skirt is pretty distracting."

She smirked at him, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "I could take it off, if that would help."

He laughed, eyes dancing. "Pretty sure that would only make it harder," he said, tossing a wink at her.

She bared her teeth in a wolfish grin. "That's what I was hoping to hear."

* * *

Jorgan cursed under his breath as he caught his hip on the edge of the weapons rack again. He wasn't normally so clumsy, even in the tiny closet that passed for a weapons locker on the Thunderbolt. He couldn't get the image of his lieutenant in that skirt out of his thoughts. He'd seen her in uniform before so he knew the general shape of her smoothly muscled torso and long, lean legs, but he'd never really _seen_ them before. The colour of her skin reminded him of milky caf, and he wondered what she tasted like.

He shook his head hard, snarling under his breath. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking of his CO like this. He respected her, as an officer and as a soldier. She was a good fighter and he was proud to be serving under her. He shouldn't be wondering what it might be like to _actually_ be under her, hands on her naked hips, driving up into her as he locked his gaze on those intense gold eyes.

He slammed a hand hard into the bulkhead. This wasn't working. He needed to get his mind off of her, and fast. He made sure the weapons locker was secured behind him and made his way to the gym.

Jorgan stripped down to his undershirt and kicked his boots off, eying the heavy bag in the corner. That would do. If he tired himself out enough on the bag, he might be able to sleep without picturing her and Agent Balkar together every time he closed his eyes.

He snarled at the thought, not bothering to tone it down this time. He welcomed the rush of anger, balling his hands into fists and slamming them against the bag. Balkar didn't deserve the lieutenant. The man flirted like it was nothing to him. His lieutenant deserved more than that. She deserved someone who would respect her for who she was, not someone who would see her as just another conquest.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, his harsh breathing and the dull thud of his fists against the bag the only sounds he could hear. His arms were heavy when he finally stopped and he let them hang down at his sides. He rolled his head on his neck to loosen the muscles and let out a long, slow breath. He didn't really feel much better, but at least now he felt tired.

Grabbing his uniform jacket and boots, he padded on silent feet through the ship to his quarters. He tossed his gear on his bunk and stripped out of the rest of his clothes with military efficiency. A shower would help him sleep, he thought, as well as loosen the last of the knots in his arms and shoulders. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stalked down the silent hallway to the crew 'fresher.

Standing under the hot spray, he let his mind drift. He tried not to think about his lieutenant, but couldn't help himself. He wanted so badly to touch her, taste her. He imagined seeing her in the corridor but instead of nodding and passing by on his way to the weapons locker, he imagined wrapping a hand around her biceps, pulling her in close and kissing her. Would she tip her head back and let him do it? Or would she be forceful? Pin him up against the wall and _take_ from him?

He groaned, one hand clenching on his thigh. He had the ship to himself tonight. He might as well. He uncurled his fingers and wrapped them around his cock. He was already hard, just from the thought of kissing her. He braced his other hand against the wall and started to stroke himself slowly as he pictured what he would do to her.

He imagined himself tasting her throat. Would she like the feel of his teeth on her skin? What sort of sounds would she make? He pictured her with her head thrown back, hands clenched tight on his shoulders. She would grab him so tightly, pull him with her down the hall as they stumbled into her quarters together and fell onto the bed. He imagined catching her moans in his mouth as he peeled he clothes off until he could see all of her, not just the teasing glimpse he had gotten tonight. She wouldn't be passive; she wasn't like those simpering, useless girls that so many men seemed to like. She would be powerful, strong. She would be right there with him, yanking his uniform off, running her hands over his fur, teasing him and laughing that low, rich laugh against his mouth.

His legs wobbled and he locked his knees, biting back a groan as his hand started to move faster. He imagined what her breasts would feel like under his hand. Would she arch her back as he explored them with his fingers and tongue? How rough could he be with her? She was strong; he wouldn't have to worry about holding back for fear of hurting her. His head lolled back, picturing her climbing onto his lap, sinking down onto him. He tightened his hand, imagining what she would feel like around his cock. They would move together, pressed tightly, his lips on her neck and shoulders, her hands on his back. He scrabbled at the wall, coming with a shout, muscles tensing. He slumped against the wall, letting the water wash over him. They would be so good together, him and his beautiful lieutenant. But he didn't know how to tell her that.

* * *

Kassynn wasn't sure she had tasted a bite of her dinner, which was too bad. Jonas had taken her to a tiny restaurant tucked into one of Nar Shaddaa's most upscale districts, and she was sure it had been delicious. But the way he had looked at her and stroked his fingertips across the skin of her hand and arm had been so distracting she wasn't even sure what she had eaten. She was relieved when the waiter finally delivered the cheque.

Jonas stood and offered his hand to pull her to her feet. They were nearly the same height, and she could feel his breath on her lips as he tugged her in close. She could smell the wine they had drunk with dinner and an expensive, subtle cologne. "Thank you for dinner," she said, brushing lightly against him as she straightened up.

"Would you like dessert?" he asked, eyes intent on hers. Something wicked uncoiled within her and she smiled slowly at him.

"As long as 'dessert' is code for 'amazingly hot sex', then yes," she said, licking her lips and watching his eyes fix on her mouth. He started to lean forward, but she shook her head. "Not here. If you kiss me right now, everyone else is going to get dinner and a show."

Jonas chuckled. "Good thing my apartment is nearby, then," he said, offering her his arm. She could feel the heat of his body under her hand as they swept out of the restaurant to his waiting speeder, and told herself to behave. Making him crash the speeder would ruin the night.

Either the SIS paid very well, or the agent's apartment was part of his cover, because it was positively luxurious. It was high on one of Nar Shaddaa's towers and the world-city was laid out beneath them, the constant neon glow painting the main room with splashes of colour through the floor-to-ceiling windows. A comfortable grouping of chairs sat by the windows but Jonas tangled his fingers with hers and tugged her away, down a hall that opened up to the left. She caught a glimpse of a darkened kitchen through the first doorway and then he was shouldering the next door open and pulling her inside. She could feel his breath hot against her neck but they still hadn't kissed yet.

Jonas pulled away from her to tap the panel beside the door. Softly glowing lights illuminated the bedroom. The blinds were drawn tight across the windows above a huge bed, and she grinned at him. "All this, just for you?"

"And you," he smirked, wrapping a hand around her back and drawing her in close. The rest of the room was minimalistic, with a white chair in one corner beside a small table and a pair of closed doors to her left presumably led to a 'fresher and a closet. There was a thick, dark rug on the floor and her heels sank into it. She wanted to feel it on her bare feet.

She untangled herself from him and sauntered to the chair in the corner, putting one foot up on it and leaning over to unbuckle the straps of her shoes. She heard Jonas' swift intake of breath behind her and she realized she must be quite a sight, bent down with her hips angled towards him. She grinned privately to herself. It was nice to know that she could have this effect on even an experienced man like him.

Dropping her shoes beside the chair, she moved back over to him, swaying her hips a little more than strictly necessary. The rug was soft and plush under her feet and she wriggled her toes against it when she stopped in front of him. He was still standing where she had left him, though he was breathing faster than she remembered.

With her heels off, he was a few inches taller than she was so she reached up to slide one hand into the back of his hair and pull his head down. She saw him grin just before her lips touched his, and she laughed into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her back to pull her tight to him and she nipped at his mouth until he parted his lips to let her tongue in.

Jonas moaned softly against her mouth as her tongue tangled with his. She could taste the expensive wine he had drunk with their dinner, knowing he could taste the same thing in her mouth. She gripped his hair tighter, angling his head so she could kiss him deeper. His hands were exploring her back, one sliding down to cup her ass through the thin material of her skirt. The other joined it and he pulled her up onto her toes. She pressed against his muscular chest and kissed him harder, breath coming faster. She wanted to feel more of him.

The buttons on his shirt parted easily under her fingers and his skin was hot against her palms when she slid it off his shoulders. She broke the kiss to taste his neck, widening her stance as his fingers crept lower. He tugged her skirt up so he could get his hands on her legs, her skin prickling into goosebumps under his touch. She dragged her free hand over his chest, absently playing with a nipple and grinning at his moan.

Jonas broke the kiss and grinned back at her, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it up. She lifted her arms to let him pull it off. She was wearing a lacy black bra under it - the only lingerie she owned - and he seemed to approve. "You know I'm going to picture this - and only this - under your armour the next time I see you in an official capacity."

She laughed, sliding his shirt down his arms and off. "And I'll picture you naked under your uniform," she replied with a grin, stretching up to kiss him again.

"Oh now that's even better," he said, fingers ghosting along the top edge of the lace. She shivered and rolled her head back. His lips latched onto her neck and he licked and nibbled his way down to the swell of her breast. One thumb stroked gently over her nipple as he kissed the soft curve and his other hand slid around to tug at the clasp. She was impressed when he managed to unfasten it one-handed, and without fumbling.

She wiggled to let it slide down her arms and tossed it aside, leaning tight to him to feel his skin against hers. She moaned softly and kissed him again, carefully quashing the thought that this would feel better if he only had fur instead. She would _not_ think of Jorgan that way. She caught him looking at her sometimes and thought he might be interested, but there were rules against fraternization and there was no way her stern sergeant would break them. Hopefully a tumble with Jonas would give her something else to think about, because it had been a _long_ dry spell for her. It was getting increasingly difficult to pass Jorgan in the hall without incident.

Jonas wrapped one arm around her lower back and bent her slowly backwards, kissing his way down her chin and throat. He trailed his tongue along her collarbones and between the swell of her breasts before sliding his lips over to a nipple and sucking firmly. She gasped with pleasure, arching her back further and clutching at his shoulders. It pushed her hips forward and she could feel his hard cock pressing against her pelvis. She rocked against him and he moaned.

"Bed," she murmured, giving him a gentle push.

He bit her nipple softly and her legs wobbled. "Good idea." He turned, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed. She laughed and shook her head. "What?" he asked, climbing over her to straddle her hips. His fingers traced patterns low on her stomach and she shivered.

"I'm not a soft city girl, Jonas. You don't have to treat me like a princess."

A wolfish grin spread over his face. "I can work with that."

He pounced on her, and she shrieked with laughter as he dove down to kiss her hard. Their merriment quickly shifted to something else as she wrapped her legs around his hips and arched up against him. He moaned into her mouth and slid one hand up her thigh. She was already hot and wet and he pushed her underwear aside to rub his fingers against her. She grasped his ass hard with one hand and rocked up against his fingers with a groan. It had definitely been way too long.

Jonas gasped when she dragged the short nails of her free hand down his back. "Have I mentioned," he asked conversationally, sliding a finger into her, "That I just love this skirt? So convenient." He grinned down at her and she laughed breathlessly up at him, her reply catching on a moan as he added a second finger. "You sure you can't wear this all the time?"

"It's not very practical armour," she said, nails digging into his skin as his fingers thrust in and out of her. She was already so wet. She slid her hands around between their bodies to fumble with his pants and he grinned wider.

"Impatient?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she growled, pushing him back to yank his trousers open. She groaned at the loss of his fingers, but it went faster when he tugged at the buttons himself. She wiggled out of her skirt and underwear while he kicked off his boots and pants, and squirmed over to the middle of the bed.

Jonas looked down at her with dark eyes and licked his lips slowly. "You're gorgeous," he told her, ignoring her when she shook her head. She was a soldier. She knew she wasn't any great beauty. She had hard muscle and scars instead of lush curves and soft skin. "Shush," he said, crawling onto the bed and kissing her before she could say anything. "You are."

She shrugged and let him distract her. He could think whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't stop touching her. She wound one leg around his, pulling him down flush against her. He was hard against her thigh and she pressed up tighter to him, making him moan. "Jonas," she gasped, breaking the kiss. "Enough teasing. I want you, now."

He chuckled breathlessly and propped himself up on one elbow to fumble in the nightstand. "Yes ma'am!" He grinned, saluting her with his free hand.

She laughed, rocking her hips up against his. "Oh very nice. I like that."

He smirked down at her. "I'll remember that."

Jonas pulled back just enough to roll a condom on and slick it up, then his fingers were in her again. She moaned, letting her legs fall apart. He sat up on his knees to watch her hungrily as she rocked against his fingers. She was close, so close. It had been so long since someone else had touched her like this. She bit her lip hard but still cried out with pleasure when he leaned down to lick and suck alongside his fingers. His lips wrapped around her clit and she came so hard she saw stars.

He didn't let her come down, his fingers thrusting firmly into her while she writhed under him. "Jonas!" she gasped, eyes wild and dark. He grinned down at her as he withdrew his fingers, but he didn't give her long to protest before sliding into her with one long thrust.

She keened under him, her body arching up off the bed. Her hands flew up to cling to his back, her short nails digging in to a point just shy of pain. He drew back and thrust slowly into her and she moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Ready?" he asked her breathlessly and she nodded.

Jonas had amazing stamina and perfect control. Kassynn spared a brief thought of amazement at how well he played her body but most of her brain was awash with pleasure. She couldn't catch her breath. His mouth was on her neck, licking and kissing and nibbling. One hand was on her breast, playing with her nipple so expertly she thought she might come again. When the other hand slid down between their bodies and rubbed at her clit, she did, crying out with her release.

He worked her to one more orgasm before he let himself go, grinding deep into her and gasping her name when he came. His breath was hot against her neck. It took him several long moments to recover before he could pull out of her and clean up, then he flopped down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Neither of them felt the need to talk as they slowly caught their breath.

Kassynn yawned suddenly and Jonas chuckled. "Stay," he murmured against her shoulder before she could say anything. She glanced over at him and he offered her a sincere smile, so she nodded and squirmed onto her stomach to get comfortable. One of his hands came to rest on her lower back and she smiled back at him before letting herself drift into sleep.

* * *

A gentle chime woke her the next morning and she sat up, disoriented for a moment until she remembered where she was. A grin stretched across her face and she rolled over to look for Jonas. The bed was empty, but she could hear someone moving around in the apartment so he hadn't gone far. She stood and stretched, feeling the pleasant burn in muscles she didn't use much. They had definitely gotten a good workout.

She found his shirt from the night before discarded in the tangle of clothes on the floor, and pulled it and her underwear on before leaving the bedroom. There was a light on in the kitchen and she peeked her head around the corner to find Jonas cooking breakfast. He looked up and grinned at the sight of her. "Good morning."

"And you cook too," she teased, grinning back as she padded barefoot across the room to kiss him. "Good morning."

"It's almost ready," he said, pulling her tight to him for a more thorough kiss. "Have a seat."

She settled herself at the small table along the far wall. "It smells fantastic."

"Thanks." He smiled at her again, then turned his attention back to his work.

Breakfast tasted as good as it smelled and her opinion of the SIS agent went up another notch. Not that she would ever consider him a potential partner for anything more than a night of fun - the man flirted with anything that moved, and Kassynn wasn't the sharing type - but he certainly knew how to treat his bedmates right. She helped him clean up the dishes, which led to her giving him a blow job against the counter and then him returning the favour with her flat on her back on the table and her knees wrapped around his head. It was a little while longer before she had the energy to stand back up again, let alone shower.

Jonas brought her off again in the shower, his fingers plunging into her as he kissed her breathless against the wall. She came twice more before he erupted over her hand with a moan, and she finally had to push him off her with a laugh. "Enough! I can't handle any more!" He grinned wickedly and marked a point in the air with his finger. "Yes, yes, you win."

"You don't look very upset about that," he said with a smirk.

She snorted and flicked water at him. "Good deduction, genius." He laughed and she pushed him under the spray.

* * *

Jonas drove her back to her ship and slid out of the speeder to give her a searing kiss good-bye. "Look me up again the next time you're in the neighbourhood," he murmured against her lips and she smiled.

"Will do. Stay safe."

"You too, Lieutenant."

She snapped a salute at him, making him grin, and sashayed back to her ship.

* * *

Jorgan heard the airlock cycle open and had to force his shoulders to relax. He'd barely slept, even after trying to exhaust himself in any way he could think of. He kept jerking awake, listening for his lieutenant's footsteps but she had been out all night as she had hinted she might be. His mind was only too willing to conjure up images of what she might have been doing with that... man. His lip curled in a snarl and he quickly ducked into the weapons locker so she wouldn't realize that he had been pacing the corridor while waiting for her to return.

He busied himself stripping down his assault cannon so he wouldn't have to hear her banter with the ship's droid, but he couldn't block out the sound of her heels on the decking as she climbed the ramp from the hatch and approached the weapons locker.

"Hey, Jorgan," she said softly.

"Lieutenant." He glanced briefly over his shoulder before turning his concentration back to his gun. She was leaning against the doorframe, still in the skirt from the night before. Her hair was combed back in its usual businesslike style, not elegantly done like it had been when she had left, meaning she must have showered this morning. His shoulders tightened imperceptibly at the thought of her and Jonas showering together and he forced the thought out of his head. His fingers were gripping the barrel so tightly that his hand ached and he made himself put it down on the workbench.

There was a long pause from behind him but he knew she was still there. "Anything to report?" she finally asked.

He grunted, tightening the screws on the grip fractionally. "No, sir. All quiet here."

She sighed softly behind him and then he finally heard her footsteps heading away and the door to her quarters open and shut. He forced himself to relax again. His shoulders had tensed without him realizing it. This just wouldn't do. Maybe he should request a transfer. He liked being in Havoc Squad, and tracking down Tavus and the other traitors was rapidly becoming an obsession, but he just couldn't work like this.

He had just finished reassembling his assault cannon when he felt a touch on his back. He spun fast, claws out, and met Kassynn's surprised gaze. She had changed into a pair of loose grey trousers and a sleeveless white shirt with the Havoc badge on the front. A glance down showed that she was wearing soft-soled shoes, explaining how she had managed to surprise him. "Sorry, sir. I didn't hear you coming."

She was giving him an odd look. Even moving as quietly as she could, she still shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe again. The tiny weapons locker was suddenly claustrophobic as she blocked the only exit. "You must have been quite distracted, Sergeant," she said. He couldn't read her voice and was having trouble looking her in the eye.

"I suppose I must have been, sir. Did you need something?" He waved absently at the neatly-racked weapons.

"Just answers." She paused, golden eyes narrowing. "What's going on, Jorgan? You've been acting strangely since yesterday."

"Nothing, sir," he replied, fighting the urge to snap to attention. "Just eager for some action." He hid a wince at how that sounded and hurriedly continued before he could dwell on the multiple meanings for that sentence. "Have we got any new Intel?"

Her gaze pinned him in place and he tried not to fidget. "You've been acting strangely since I told you I was leaving the ship, in fact. Do you have a problem with Agent Balkar?"

"No, sir," he responded promptly, though he couldn't quite keep his tone even and she raised an eyebrow.

"I do expect honesty from my subordinates, Sergeant," she said, voice dangerously low.

Jorgan ground his teeth together briefly. "He seems to demonstrate an exemplary level of skill at his duties, sir," he said, hoping she would accept that answer.

"So you respect him as a fellow servant of the Republic," she mused. "Then it must be a personal dislike." He twitched, just barely, but of course she noticed it. "I know you don't approve of fraternization, Jorgan, but Agent Balkar performed admirably and provided us with valuable information. He's not under your command and his behaviour is not your responsibility."

"I just didn't like that he thought he could flirt with you like that, sir," he muttered, then swore to himself. He should have just agreed with her assessment and left it at that.

Kassynn's eyebrow went up again. "You didn't like it? Any particular reason?"

She seemed closer, somehow, though Jorgan was sure she hadn't moved. Her voice had dropped so much that he almost wanted to lean forward so he could hear her better. He could smell her in the small, enclosed space, a faint combination of what he assumed was Agent Balkar's soap and her own familiar scent. "No, sir." He had to cough to clear his throat when his voice came out in a rasp. "I just didn't feel it was appropriate."

He was sure she was closer now, though she was still leaning casually against the doorframe. "Are you sure that's the real reason?" she asked. Her eyes were hypnotizing, a brilliant, deep gold. Jorgan tried to clear his head. He needed to stay focused. He was definitely going to have to request a transfer if he couldn't keep himself under control. It wasn't appropriate to be lusting after his CO. "Jorgan?" she said, and he jerked back to awareness, suddenly realizing it wasn't her that was moving, it was him. He was nearly to the door, close enough to touch her if he wanted to.

He balled his hands into fists, feeling his claws dig into his palms. "Excuse me, sir," he muttered, voice unsteady. "I have other duties to attend to." He tried to step around her but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. The warmth of her touch burned through his thin shirt and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Kassynn grinned suddenly and he swallowed hard when he realized she could feel just how fast his heart was beating under her hand. "Actually, Jorgan, I'm pretty sure everything's already been done. And it's rude to walk away from your commanding officer in the middle of a conversation."

He froze suddenly and took a step back, missing the warmth of her hand as it fell away from his chest. "I apologize, sir. It won't happen again."

She sighed and stepped forward. He backed up again, but she followed, crowding him against the weapons racks. "Jorgan." She paused and shook her head. "Aric." Her voice was soft. She never used his first name, and he swallowed nervously. "I think there's another reason, isn't there?"

He gritted his teeth but nodded. She wanted honesty? Fine, he could do that. And then he would put in a transfer request. "Yes, sir."

He was surprised by her delighted grin and the feel of her body pressed against his as she closed the last gap between them. Her hands slid onto his hips and squeezed firmly. Her whole body was radiating heat and he was having a hard time concentrating. "Are you going to make me guess what the reason is?" she asked, and he could feel her breath against his lips.

"Sir." He tried to move his head back but she wasn't that much shorter than he was and just leaned in closer. He could feel her breasts moving against his chest with every breath they took, and her scent surrounded him, going musky with her arousal. His cock hardened so fast that it made him dizzy. She must be able to feel it, pressed against him like she was, but she just kept her golden eyes on his, her gaze intense. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Sir, there are rules of conduct that expressly forbid fraternization while on duty..."

"You're off the clock, Jorgan," she interrupted him. "Effective immediately, you're on shore leave for the remainder of the day." One of her hands reached up to rest on the back of his head, her short nails scratching lightly at his fur, and he had to bite back a groan. "I think I'll take the day off too. So... any more objections?"

He tried to nod, knowing there were a hundred more reasons why this was a bad idea, but she licked her lips and his brain stopped working as his eyes fixed on her mouth. "Sir..." he tried, but suddenly couldn't think of any good reason not to do this.

"Kassynn," she said, leaning in so that her lips brushed against his as she spoke. "Call me Kassynn." Her hands tightened, pulling him closer, and she sealed her mouth to his.


End file.
